A bit o' rivalry
by Ninja0Squirl
Summary: Kiba loves Hinata, Hinata loves Kiba. Kiba is engaged to Ino, Hinata is engaged to Sasuke. Sasuke loves Hinata, Hinata sort of loves Sasuke. And Naruto is Sakura's sex buddy? Read on to find out what the hell is going on!


Hyuuga Hinata was an enigma.

He hadn't always thought so, when he had first met his older brother's much younger fiancee, he had been four, and she had been four, and his brother had been nine. They had stood together and formed silent opinions of the polite Hyuuga.

Bug-eyed.... Itachi had thought.

Bug-eyed... Sasuke had agreed, without realizing it.

To be fair, Hinata's first opinion of the two was, Girls....?

Either way, years had passed, and even more drama. The clan's last decree passed in had been the Hyuuga's marriage in, but, since the Uchiha were no more and Itachi long gone, you would think that the decree would be just as gone.

You would think....

"What the hell were you doing?" Sasuke demanded, his teeth clenched as he held Inuzuka Kiba up by the neck of his yukata. The other boy growled, and one could almost see his hackles rising.

"I was helping her you damn red-eye!" Hinata stood off to the side in her own yukata, her eyes bouncing between the two in a panicked haze.

"P-please d-don't!" she shouted, her fan clutched firmly in her hand as she watched them fight.

"Stay out of this," Sasuke warned to her, before returning to Kiba's glare, "Listen Inuzuka, I don't care what you think you were doing, she's my fiancee and I saw you look at her-" before he could finish and embarrass his fiancee to death, Naruto walked in and saw the scene.

"What the hell's going on?" he demanded.

"This idiot thinks I looked at Hinata's...." Kiba trailed off, unable to complete his sentence.

"Oh... well we all have, haven't we?"

"What?" Shock.

"What!" Horror.

"W-what?" Dismay.

"What the hell do you mean everyone's looked at her-" again he was interrupted.

"Well duh, that everyone's seen it! I've even seen Sakura check it out a few times." all three people other than Naruto blanched.

"Oh d-dear..." Hinata murmured, pulling her yukata closer as if it would protect her from lecherous eyes.

"Dobe, you mean to tell me every person in Konoha has seen my fiancee's-"

"Yup, everyone's seen her ring, but I don't see why you're so worked up about it, it just means she's happy." a wave of relief rolled over everybody.

"Idiot." Sasuke murmured, boinking the blonde on the head and completely missing the not to subtle wink he sent Kiba's way.

"Hmph, come on Hinata, we need to go finish up your wedding plans!" with that, Kiba lead Hinata out of the room, only for her to double back and bow.

"I will return shortly!" she said, her voice free of stutter for the first in a while since the marriage had been announced. Sasuke's cool eyes softened almost unconsciously as he nodded.

"Be safe then." he murmured and waved her out. As soon as she was completely gone from the room he turned to Naruto and punched the unsuspecting boy straight across the jaw.

"Ow! What the hell, I think you broke my jaw!" Naruto complained, ignoring the fact that he could talk properly.

"You would deserve it dobe, what the hell did you do?" Naruto grinned nervously up from the ground and rubbed the back of his head, before looking off distantly and murmuring with a familiarity that was odd.

"Power Puff Girl and Scoobie Doo..." Sasuke sighed, shook his head and kicked Naruto in the shin.

"You're a freak of nature when you get all serious and speak English."

"Who said I was speaking English? Maybe I was speaking... Mars!"

"Mars is a planet, not a language, now go and find Sakura to annoy before I do something you'll regret like behead my best man." Naruto looked at him curiously.

"Don't you mean you'll regret?" Sasuke smirked at him and activated his sharingan.

"No." Naruto made like the wind and got out of there.

Meanwhile....  
"Kiba-kun?" Hinata asked, following her best friend hesitantly through the forest behind the Uchiha compound, "Kiba-kun?" she asked once more when he didn't respond. He paused finally when they reached a small area of light shining on a bench and sat down.

"Hinata, there's something I need to speak with you about." she sat down silently, and tried not to find the silence that Kiba was using to prepare to awkward.

"Y-yes Kiba-kun?" she finally asked when it became to much.

"I.... Hinata, I'm going to get married." she blinked.

"I know." she said, "I am too." he looked at her in shock.

"Y-you knew?" she nodded.

"Kiba-kun is part of a clan, Inuzuka is going to be the new Uchiha. Your mother is to kind to break up Hana-chan and her civilian fiancee, but either way Kiba-kun would be better for marrying into another family since he is not clan heir he does not have to worry as much either, so Tsume-san would definitely use Kiba-kun." he sighed.

"Yeah... I'm going to end up with Ino-san." Hinata nodded.

"Ino-san told me." she replied.

"You seem unperturbed at this." she looked at the sky and nodded once more, her legs swinging slightly on the big bench to their own rhythm.

"At first I was... very mad. I lo-" she blushed, interrupting herself, "I was mad. I did not want you to marry Ino-san, I was very cruel to her and would not talk to her or accept missions with her for a very long time." Kiba paused, trying to imagine Hinata being mean, and deciding that Ino probably hadn't noticed.

"Really?"

"Yes, I am ashamed that I did that, when you're so accepting of Sasuke-sama." he blinked, unsure if he heard properly.

"Hinata, I despise Uchiha-san." he pointed out.

"I know," she looked into his eyes shyly, "It's just that you acknowledge him as a rival even though he's already won. I couldn't even do that, I just tried to pretend it wasn't happening. That is why Kiba-kun is the better person." the boy sighed and hesitantly kissed her lips. They came apart blushing.

"I love you." he said, not even a bit abashed at saying it.

"Kiba-kun... we can't." she sounded dejected, "I want to kiss you forever and ever to... but Sasuke-sama is the one I must remain with." he sighed and leaned his head against her shoulder.

"I know that," he answered irritably, "But this is a special place, just for tonight we can be together like we want to." she blushed.

"Sasuke-sama won't like it..." she murmured.

"Who cares about dumb Uchiha-teme! Or Yamanaka-pig! Tonight they are only that." Hinata giggled.

"Yamanaka-pig..." she said lightly, enjoying how it felt on her tongue before reminding herself of the situation, "Kiba-kun..."

"Just one kiss?" Kiba pleaded, his eyes begging. She sighed and consented, wanting it just as much. They were interrupted none other than Uchiha Sasuke flew into the clearing like a bat out of hell and socked the dog-boy straight across his face.

"Kiba-kun!" Hinata called out, only to flinch under the hard gaze of her fiancee as he dragged her off. He set her on the ground of her room and glared at her indifferently. She expected him to say several things, such as 'you are not to see Inuzuka-san' or 'If you're such a whore...', instead, she felt his rough lips against her own. He pulled back and stared into her eyes once more, softly. She stared in shock as she spotted a single tear at the corner of Sasuke's eye before he blinked it away and turned.

"I will see you in the morning, sleep well." she collapsed to the ground and touched her lips in shock. Why had that tear been there at the corner of his eye? Did he... care?

She felt dismayed. What if Sasuke had been in love, and she had ruined it with her horrid ways, she was a few days away from being a married woman and she had allowed herself to be kissed in such a tender way! She was nothing but an embarrassment, and she had hurt Sasuke...

She crawled onto her bed and let tears slide onto her pillow. She had hurt Sasuke, who had looked at her with such gentle eyes even as she ran off with Kiba.

She was an awful person...

Meanwhile...  
Uzumaki Naruto was not a wise man. He was anything but really, but he knew when he was helping along discord, it was a habit of his to spread chaos and discord. Once, Kyuubi had told him that was the fox curse, but he was used to it. He considered it a gift more than a curse, to spread chaos on the battlefield was surely a gift after all, but still...

It hurt him when he messed with his friend's lives like that. But still, he had to do it, he couldn't just allow Hinata and Kiba to have their end in such a... unsatisfying way. They deserved more, even if it cost him his friendship with Sasuke, not that he was going to offer it up in exchange for forgiveness.

He was shameless, he decided, when Sasuke walked into his apartment and he didn't even flinch. He watched as the Uchiha settled himself onto the other side of the bed, just sitting and thinking. He wondered if he should reveal that he was awake, but decided to allow Sasuke to speak first, who knew what black mail he might pick up.

"Naruto? You going to stop pretending?" the blonde sat up and leaned against the headboard with a yawn.

"What the hell do you want?" he complained, scratching his thigh.

"You know very well what Kiba and Hinata did..." Naruto shrugged.

"A bit, I didn't know if they would do anything but... it seemed wrong to let their relationship die so heartlessly." Sasuke glared.

"And it didn't seem wrong when one of them's engaged?"

"Both actually." Naruto pointed out as his friend clenched his teeth.

"Naruto."

"Yeah, I know, it was morally wrong and all. But when it comes down to it, in a few months she'll probably be having your first child and he'll be marrying Ino-san." he rubbed his head, "I have a head ache from all this introspective thinking." Sasuke looked at him curiously.

"I'm surprised that you even know what introspective means."

"I don't, Sakura says it a lot when ever we have our 'sex buddies' night."

"You're Sakura's sex buddy?" Naruto leveled him with an even glare.

"No, we just get together to debate over Kumo's trading agreements versus Ame's." Sasuke blinked in shock at the sarcasm, "Ugh... sarcasm, it burns... hurry up and get the monster off your chest before I go into a coma from all this stupid brain usage." Sasuke shook his head in amusement.

"Hinata doesn't love me." Naruto slapped him.

"Every time you say something stupid and/or obvious, I'm going to slap you from now on." Sasuke rubbed his cheek and glared.

"How's that obvious?"

"You're an arranged marriage. Just be glad she's not ugly and very easy-going and live with it before you grow a vagina you fucking pussy." Sasuke blinked.

"That sounds familiar..."

"Sakura talking again, now go on, I'm having fun with this slap game." Sasuke glared.

"She's going to cheat on me." another slap.

"Hinata only did whatever the hell she did with Kiba because he convinced her, neither of them would dare do anything once you're officially married."

"Asshole." slap, "What was that for?!"

"It was pretty obvious." Sasuke glowered furiously.

"That's it, I'm leaving."

"Say hi to Hinata for me, I expect you're first son to be named after his uncle!" Sasuke shook his head and smirked.

"Saru eh?" Naruto looked at him in confusion.

"What?"

"Never you mind Naruto, never you mind."

"Come on Sasuke! Tell me!" Naruto whined as the Sharingan heir walked out of the apartment and made his way home.

Meanwhile...  
She was surprised to feel another presence enter her room and sat up, rubbing her eyes shyly as she watched the person approach. Sasuke stopped before her bed and wiped away a tear she had missed.

"You've been crying." he said, sounding almost dejected.

"Sorry." she replied. He bent down and stole another kiss from her.

"I love you." she blushed furiously.

"As do I." she replied, avoiding his eyes. He looked at her and sighed bitterly.

"You may... continue to see Inuzuka-san." she blinked and stared at him in shock.

"B-but, aren't you afraid I'll be tempted again?" he shook his and fixed a loving look on his face.

"Fear is nothing compared to pain, it is better if at least one of us is happy."

"W-what?" he shook his head.

"I expect a grand wedding." he said simply and walked out of the room. Hinata sighed, but felt a light-weighted guilty feeling fill her, a mix of happiness added in.

It would take her a while to get used to her fiancee, but she planned to remain loyal to such a possessive man who valued her happiness above his own.

AN: OOC, I know. I really tried with it though...  
The request was for Kiba/Hinata Sasuke/Hinata, and having them argue over her. You got this from that... I know how to do the twist! (jk)  
Anyways.... I hope you enjoy Lunia Y. Kiochi! I worked hard on this, and it's longer than I would've usually made it, but I just had to keep running while the inspiration was there, and the ending really sucks...


End file.
